Maverick
Appearance Personality Maverick is almost entirely driven by vengeance. If he finds a lead that could bring him closer to finding one of those responsible for the disaster, he will stop at nothing to find them. When he does, he will show them no quarter. Best case scenario he will devour your rage and leave you in a peaceful state before killing you, the worst-case scenario is that you are devoured and stored inside him with your energy being used to fuel him forever. To the average person, he is cold and distant, showing little care for the rest of the world...with one exception: children. Kids remind him of his two younger siblings, as a consequence, he will do nothing to directly hurt them. To kids, he is helpful, friendly and kind, willing to get them back home or buy them a toy they want. He will do whatever he can to make them happy. In short, to some, he is a heartless monster who only seeks vengeance. To others, he is a kind-hearted man who will protect them no matter what. History Born in Ukraine in late 1962, Maverick was born to two loving parents who later had two more children when he was older giving him two siblings. With the construction of the Chernobyl reactors and the town of Pripyat, Maverick and his family moved there. Maverick, thanks to his knowledge of Nuclear reactors from university, got a job as a plant worker. His mother was a nurse while his father worked as a firefighter. On 6th April 1986, a routine reactor test caused a catastrophic disaster known today as the Chernobyl incident. Maverick’s mother and two siblings had come to visit him as a celebration for a new promotion Maverick had received. The initial explosion killed his mother almost instantly, while a radiation burn disfigured his eye and rendered it useless. He keeps it bandaged to this day. After the fire broke out, firefighters were sent in to put it out Maverick’s father was amongst them...within a few weeks, they were all dead. His two siblings suffered massive radiation poisoning and slowly rotted away before dying. If the course of less than a month, everything Maverick knew were dead. From that moment onwards, he promised to hunt down those who caused the incident and the death of his family. He will hunt them all down, and wipe them off the face of the Earth. Powers Devourment Self-explanatory Rage and Energy Consumption Maverick is able to feed off the rage, anger and regret that people hold inside their bodies. Literally. He will drain it out and leave you without those feelings. Which sounds nice, though he will often use this to distract someone before he kills them. He can also drain people of their energy in order to increase his own. Immunity to Energy Maverick is completely immune to all forms of energy-based attacks. From a Chaos Spear to a Kamehameha, if you try to use one he will simply absorb the energy and become stronger. Blob form Maverick also has the ability to convert his body into a slime-like form. In this form, he is capable of passing through grates and gaps as well as being highly resistant to physical attack. He can even engulf people and drain their rage and energy, he can even turn specific limbs into slime tendrils for this exact purpose. Though in this form he is incapable of travelling through large bodies of water for very long as it will dilute his form. Furthermore, extreme ice and fire can be used against him. Skills Energy Manipulation He is also able to use the pool of energy in his body for attacks, be they energy blasts or blades. Though more powerful attacks can only be performed using the energy taken from others. Weaknesses Limits to Energy Absorption While there is no limit to how much he can store inside him, there is a limit to how much he can take in at once. Physical Attacks While he is immune to energy attacks, his body is vulnerable to physical attacks. Meaning that it doesn’t take many direct ordinary hits to take him down. Children Despite being mostly empathetic towards those in his way, Maverick is very good with children since they remind him of his younger siblings. This can be exploited to either prevent him from killing someone or distract him long enough to escape. Limited Vision Due to radiation burns he suffered during the Chernobyl incident, his right eye is virtually useless. While he can see through it, his vision is so impaired that he wouldn’t even be able to read the headline on a newspaper. He also often keeps it bandaged up since it is quite sensitive and tends to freak people out or draw attention to him. Meaning he is, in all practical sense, half-blind. Relationships Relatives Parents Heroes Neutral Villains Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Bisexual Category:Predators